


Wings to Your Center

by Candycanes19



Category: Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, carolina hurricanes - Fandom
Genre: Adult themes just in case, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: This is one of my old stories from a long time ago.  The hockey player in this story is not even with the Carolina Hurricanes anymore so you can see this sucker is old!   But just figured I could show off some other hot mess that I have written for anyone who cares to read it.  Enjoy and thanksOne chapter/One shot





	Wings to Your Center

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old stories from a long time ago. The hockey player in this story is not even with the Carolina Hurricanes anymore so you can see this sucker is old! But just figured I could show off some other hot mess that I have written for anyone who cares to read it. Enjoy and thanks
> 
> One chapter/One shot

He knew that he would make the NHL at some point in his life. After all he was part of a legendary hockey family but he wanted to be known for his talent not his name. He worked hard in the minors and finally he was drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes. He could not believe it but he did it. His parents were proud and especially his dad who was a NHL coach. Life was good now so he had to call her so he pulled out his cell phone and called. Her phone rang once, twice and then she answered.

"Hello" Ashley answered surprised that he called her.  
"Hey Ash, guess what?" Brandon said excitedly.  
"What?"  
"I was just drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes today!"  
"Wow congratulations Brandon. That's amazing and wonderful. I am so happy for you".  
"I wanted to call you first" Brandon said hoping that she would realize she meant everything to him.  
Ashley could not believe he called her first, "I was the first you called?"   
"Yeah Ash, why are you surprised? I love you and I know I have been super busy because of the draft but you are always on my mind."  
"Yeah I wasn't sure and you love me?" Ashley said surprised.  
"I do and I hope that you feel the same way" Brandon said with doubt in his voice.  
"I love you too" Ashley said excitedly.  
"Cool, listen I am coming home in a couple of days and we can hang out."  
"I can't wait to see you, Brandon."

 

A few days later, Brandon and Ashley were hanging out at his house. His parents were having a huge family party because Brandon was now a Carolina Hurricane. Everyone was wanting to talk with Brandon and he had a little bit of time alone with Ashley but now they were sitting outside with their feet in the pool enjoying the sunset.

"This is nice" Brandon said holding Ashley's hand.  
"Its perfect" Ashley said putting her head on Brandon's shoulder.  
"So I hope that you are still going with me when I head to North Carolina for training camp because I am not leaving Canada without you, Ashley?"   
Then Brandon pulled out a small velvet box and Ashley's eyes widened as he opened the box.  
"Ash, be my right winger to my center forever?" Brandon proposed.  
"How can I argue with that totally cool hockey proposal? So yes I will be your right winger to your center" Ashley said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Brandon kissed Ashley and they both knew this was just the beginning of many adventures in their lives.


End file.
